pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Dungeon Depths and Conditions
wiki page is updated with the changes from the developer's latest releases "Epic Battle 3: Time Cave" and [https://github.com/hmdzl001/SPS-PD/releases/tag/2019Spring "2019 Spring Festival".] NPCs, floor related Unique Items, and Floor Messages of Special Surprise Pixel Dungeon Sewers 1: First Shopkeeper: Dolya Slate (formerly Sokoban journal). Floor message: Welcome to this world. I'm your guide. If this is your first time playing this game, you should open your backpack and use that Random Soul. 2: First Dew Developer: Dew Vial’s first extra abilities. Floor message: The world is based on magic and time. Check your time and survive in the evening. Dew Upgrade Cap +2. 3. No NPC. Floor message: Pet is strong at the game start, but there are other stronger pets. Try to summon them and feed pet food to them. mesage means that Random Soul pets are weaker in comparison to Mob Soul pets. Dew Upgrade Cap +3. 4. No NPC. Floor message: Differently with the other worlds, upgrading items won't make them lighter. message means that upgrading most weapons and all types of armor does not lower their strength requirement, like it does in the world of Sprouted and other mods. 5: First Mini Bosses (Plague Doctor / Sewer Goo / Sewer Heart > Sokoban 1 journal page - portal to 51). Floor message is the same with Sprouted. Abandoned Prison ' 6: Second Shopkeeper: Sweet Home journal page (formerly Safe Room) - Portal to 50. Floor message: Pixel-Mart - all you need for succesful adventure. Also a Sweet Home is on sell now. Dew Upgrade Cap +4. 7: Old Wandmaker: Battle or Non Battle Wand and also Adamant Wand as quest rewards. Floor message: There are lots of hidden doors and traps, even Scrolls of Magic Mapping can't find them. message means that the Scroll of Magic Mapping reveals overt but not hidden doors and traps. 8. No NPC. Floor message: Being hungry doesn't hurt, but starving does hurt and will reduce your power. 9. No NPC. Floor message: There are some different weathers in each floor. Most of the weathers are bad. Dew Upgrade Cap +5. 10: Second Mini Bosses (Prison Warden/Tank/Tengu - Sokoban 2 journal and Tengu challenge pages > Portals to 36 and 52). Floor message: Warning, here is a military forbidden zone! 'Mining Caves ' 11: Third Shopkeeper: Invitation from Town journal page (formerly Dolyahaven) - Portal to 55, Troll Blacksmiths: Reinforcing and reforging. Floor message: Pixel-Mart. Spend money, live longer. Also buy a ticket. 12: Rune Scholar Lynn - Dew vial’s second extra abilities, Mr. Destructo as reward. Floor message: Weapons are different. Find one you like and put all upgrades into it. Dew Upgrade Cap +6. 13. No NPC. Floor message: Make sure you have more buffs and less debuffs. 14. No NPC. Floor message: There are three type of armor: light armor, heavy armor and normal armor. 15: Third Mini Boss (DM-300 / Spider Queen - Sokoban 3 journal page > portal to 53). Floor message same with Sprouted. Dew upgrade cap +7. 'Dwarven Metropolis 16. Fourth Shopkeeper. (no unique items sold). Floor message same with Sprouted. Imp NPC in either floor 17, 18 or 19: Upgraded ring as reward, Imp's shop at floor 21 becomes available, after completing its quest. 17: Floor message: There are more than 30 easter eggs in this game. Try to find them and collect 16 of them. 18: Floor message: I will add a doctor mob in the next version, if I remember this. Dew upgrade cap +8 19: Floor message: As your adventure proceeds, there will be more and more people joining the downtown. message means that Dolyahaven gets more and more populated with NPCs as the hero proceeds further in the game. 20: Fourth Mini Boss (Dwarf King - Skill Kit, Sokoban 4 journal page > portal to 54). Floor message is the same with Sprouted. 21: Imp shop: Trial Books > Portals to 31-34. Floor message same with Sprouted. Dew Upgrade Cap +9 Demon Halls ' 22. No NPC. Floor message: sadjslkabfjsdkafndalknfadkl. It bursts into greenish flames like in Sprouted. 23. No NPC. Floor message: fgkakfossekfsaldpwldapdl. It bursts into greenish flames like in Sprouted. 24. No NPC. Signpost bursts into greenish flames like in Sprouted. Dew Upgrade Cap +10. 25: First Boss Fight: Yog-Dzewa - Ghost Elevator, Spring Festival Land journal page > Portal to 66 . No floor message. 26: Chocolate Pudding Cup. No floor message. 'Key / Challenge floors ' 27: Forest: Portal to 43. No floor message. 28: Prison: Portal to 37. No floor message. 29: Caves: Portal to 38. No floor message. 30: City: Portal to 40-41. No floor message. 'Book / Trial floors ' 31: Courage Trial: Part of portal to 35. No floor message. 32: Power Trial: Part of portal to 35 - Second Dew Developer (Dew vial’s third extra abilities). No floor message. 33: Wisdom Trial: Part of portal to 35. No floor message. 35: Second Boss Fight: Shadow Yog: Portal to 67. No floor message. 'Key / Challenge Bosses’ floors ' 36: Tengu Hideout (Adamant Ring). No floor message. 37: Skeleton King (Adamant Weapon). No floor message. 38: Crab King (Adamant Armor). No floor message. 40: Thief King’s Lair (Adamant Ring) 43: Treasure Map - Gnoll King (Adamant Ring, Gnoll Clothes). No floor message. 'Sokoban floors ''' 50: Sweet Home (formerly Safe Room). No floor message. 51: Sokoban puzzle 1 (Unique item: Towel). No floor message. 52: Sokoban puzzle 2. No floor message. 53: Sokoban puzzle 3 (Unique item: Auto potion). No floor message. 54: Sokoban puzzle 4 (Unique item: Whistle). No floor message. 55: Dolya Town 9formerly Dolyahaven) - Many NPCs - BossRush Challenge Book > Portal to 71. No floor message. 66. Spring Festival Land. No floor message. 67: Energy Core - Corrupted Otiluke Mirror, Palantir > Portal to 99. No floor message. 71: BossRush Challenge. Overload Handcannon. No floor message. 99: Zot (Otiluke rescued). No floor message. Note 1: The floor messages have many language mistakes that make comprehension difficult, so they were all changed to their comprehensible version. Pit Rooms have the same message with Sprouted. Note 2: Floors 1-26 are in succession, with ladders or doorways connecting them with each other. Floors from 27 and on are isolated or connected only thematically and with portals. '''Weather Rooms - Climate / Light and Darkness In regular floors, it's common for some normal rooms to have special, permanent "weather effects / climate" that usually debuff every character inside (with two exceptions that instead provide buffs), whether they may be enemy, ally, or the hero. While they can be used to the player's advantage, only a few have effects that are very strong or very dangerous. This game element is borrowed from the science fiction RPG "Pioneer" (not a fork, but a sci-fi spinoff of Vanilla PD with a vast amount of new elements). Weather Room Types Arcane room: Grants the Arcane buff - increases Magic Power by 10. Bless Room: Grants the Blessed buff - increases Accuracy and Evasion. Cold Room: Causes the Cold debuff - reduces movement and attack Speed. Dry Room: Causes the Dry debuff - reduces Damage caused. Hot Room: Causes the Hot debuff - reduces Defense, allowing more damage to be taken by the hero. Raise Dead Room: Causes the Raise Dead debuff and Summoned Skeletons spawn next to the hero. Happens almost always in graveyards, and is mostly dangerous in the Sewers and Prison because Skeletons that spawn are similar to those normally found in the Caves (apart from not causing the Silence debuff) and are OP for a hero in these levels. Conversely, in the levels after the Caves this debuff can turn to a buff and be used to farm dew, if Dew Bless is active, as the Skeletons remain similar to the Caves’ type, but now the hero is OP for them. Wet Room: Causes the Wet debuff - Reduces Accuracy and Evasion. Darkness Also from 8:00pm to 6:00am (game time as represented in the hero tab, not actual time), there is a chance that the dungeon will turn into a "Darkness phase" which is very similar with the "Into Darkness" challenge, when the hero visits a new floor (but not during the hero's stay in a floor already visited). Vision will be restricted to 3 tiles and the explored parts of the dungeon wil not remain mapped (reading a Scroll of Magic Mapping or eating a blue berry is almost obligatory during this phase). The Darkness phase lasts for 600 turns - that is for no more than two floors, unless the hero for an unknown reason is speedrunning. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon